elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercer Frey
was the leader of the Thieves Guild in Riften. He took over the position of Guild leader after his predecessor Gallus, was supposedly murdered by Karliah Mercer's former partner, until the Dragonborn discovered the truth upon looking for Karliah, with Mercer in tow in the ruins of Snow Veil Sanctum. During the Dragonborn's initiation to the Guild, Mercer is the one that gives out tasks for the Dragonborn to complete. Multiple Followers See the main article Multiple Followers. Mercer Frey is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with a follower of their choice. In the quest Speaking With Silence, after they enter Snow Veil Sanctum, they can leave and he will continue to follow them. This is a simple way to obtain a powerful follower as, whilst the mission is still available, he cannot die. While one cannot converse or trade objects with him, he will remain an unkillable ally; at least until they find Karliah and continue the questline for the Guild. Quests .]] *Loud and Clear *Dampened Spirits *Speaking With Silence *Blindsighted Mercer's bookcases The shelving behind Mercer's desk in the Cistern slowly fills with trophies relevant to any exploits and larceny targets sold to Delvin Mallory, such as the Left Eye of the Falmer. Upon finishing additional jobs Delvin and Vex give the Dragonborn, trophies of recovered items begin to fill the shelves too: *Jeweled Candlesticks appear after completing 5 jobs. *An Ornate Drinking Horn after completing 15 jobs. *A golden ship model appears after completing 25 jobs. *A golden urn appears after completing 35 jobs. *A jeweled goblet appears after completing 45 jobs. *A jeweled pitcher appears after completing 55 jobs. *A jeweled flagon appears after completing 75 jobs. *After 125 jobs, a safe appears along the safe wall, next to the bookcases. It contains gems, gold and some thief potions. *If the Thieves Guild Quest Darkness Returns is completed, a shrine of Nocturnal appears in the Cistern. This bestows a Sneak blessing. *After becoming the Guild Master, a chest appears in front of the desk in the Cistern. It contains gold and gems and is periodically restocked. Trivia * Mercer Frey is voiced by Stephen Russell, who also voices another master thief, Garrett, from the Thief series. * Mercer's signature weapon is a Dwarven Sword of Devouring, which he supposely stole from Irkngthand. * His surname "Frey" might be a reference to a noble house from "A Song of Ice and Fire" in which its family members are known for being both cunning and treacherous. Bugs *(No longer works on PC) When both Eyes of the Falmer are obtained from Mercer, it is possible to bring them back to the Thieves Guild and sell them to the fence, with the base price of 2500 septims for each eye. After both eyes are sold to Tonilia, go talk to Delvin; there will be a Speech option regarding the Eyes of Falmer. Select that dialogue and around 900 coins will be received even though the Eyes have already been sold. (The Fence has her price set upward 6000 coins for the Eyes once she has them) *Sometimes when downed during Speaking With Silence he will not stand back up unless injured, then he will not open the door at the end of the quest. *If Mercer is brought to the College of Winterhold while the Unbound Dremora from the Conjuration Ritual Spell Quest is still around, he will openly attack the Dremora but will unable to do any damage to him for some reason. Also worth noting that since Mercer will be openly hostile towards what is technically a resident of the College of Winterhold, all the other Mage residents will become hostile towards only Mercer, which results in a never-ending fight. * Mercer can sneak roll, but he still sets off tripwire and pressure plates, however for the Silent Roll perk Light Foot is a required perk (because NPCs don't follow the perk tree system). *During the, 'Loud and Clear', quest obtained from Brynjolf when joining the Thieves Guild, if the Dragonborn does not speak to Brynjolf before entering the Ragged Flaggon Cistern, the Dragonborn is able to attack Mercer Frey repeatedly and he nor anyone else will become hostile. *In Speaking With Silence Mercer may not open the first door into Snow Veil Sanctum. The problem may be circumvented by telling all followers (who can be told) to "wait here," at which point approaching the door should get Mercer to walk down the stairs, utter a comment about the ruins being impenetrable, and move forward to unlock the door. The problem occurs because no followers may enter the ruins with you, aside from Mercer. Appearances * ru:Мерсер Фрей de:Mercer Frey Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members